Alguém na Multidão
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Songfic escrita como resposta ao desafio da Jovem Guarda proposto pelo SnapeMione Fanfics. Visão de Vitor krum sobre SSHG.


Alguém na Multidão

por Sarah Snape

Resumo: Vitor Krum, conta ao seu primo Dimitri sobre os desfechos de seu romance com Hemrione Granger

- A cada dia eu percebia que Hermione estava se afastando mais e mais e de mim. Era bastante controversa essa situação, pois não era somente fisicamente, uma vez que nosso relacionamento obrigava isso, ela estando na Inglaterra e eu na Bulgária. – Vitor Krum contava a seu primo Dimitri.

_Se você perdeu  
Um amor como eu  
Alguém que você nunca  
jamais entendeu _

- Mas como assim, se afastando?- perguntou Dimitri. – Pelo que você comentava, ela lhe amava.

- Sim, Dimitri, era verdade.- explicou Vitor Krum , com uma espécie de dor na voz. – Mas não sei, ela foi se tornando fria e distante.. cada dia mais fria, cada dia mais distante. Eu estranhei muito- ele enfatizou a voz- até parecia que ela tinha outro alguém. As cartas de amor que eu enviava demoravam a ser respondidas. Enfim, tudo era muito estranho. Dia-a-dia me parecia que ela queria romper o namoro mas não sabia como fazer isso.

_Pra que lamentar  
O que aconteceu  
Há um outro alguém esperando você _

- Potter me escreveu sobre Hermione.- continuou Vitor com o olhar fixo num ponto da parede.

- Potter? – estranhou Dimitri- Você ainda mantem contato com ele?

- Hoje não mais, mas éramos relativamente amigos na época em que namorei Hermione, ao contrario do Weasley.- explicou Vitor.

- Ah, mas o Weasley tinha ciúme de você.... – troçou Dimitri.

- Não tenho muita certeza disso, Dimitri.- Vitor deu de ombros. – O que interessa é que Potter me avisou que Hermione não estava no seu normal. Estava dispersa, esquecida... cada vez essas coisas soavam mais estranhas para mim. Até parecia que ele estava tentando me dar um aviso mas ficou muito vago o que ele queria realmente dizer. Em todo o caso o aviso estava dado.

_Há um alguém na multidão  
Que vai lhe adorar  
Com devoção_

- Ainda não estou entendendo muito bem toda essa história, Vitor. – disse Dimitri meio atrapalhado

- Francamente Dimitri hoje analisando com frieza me parece evidente que ela tinha outro senão totalmente, ao menos em vista – constatou Vitor. –até mesmo Potter quis me dizer isso nas entrelinhas do seu recado. Na época obviamente eu não tinha esse senso de oportunidade de hoje senão teria me flagrado no ato.

- Mas eu não percebi nada de estranho – explicou Dimitri – apenas achei que ela estivesse ressentida por vocês estarem afastados.

- Como você é tolo!

- Então sabichão se você se acha tão esperto quem era o outro de Hermione Granger?

_Há um alguém na solidão  
Que vai lhe entregar com amor  
O seu coração_

- Ah! Esse –disse Vitor gesticulando – era o segredo mais bem guardado dos mil anos de Hogwarts.

- Então poderia ser apenas suposição sua ? Perguntou Dimitri com curiosidade .

- Eu era embasado mais por provas do que por teorias embora não vise isso na época. O caso era que ela tinha outro do qual ninguém sabia quem era, que nome tinha e o que fazia...

- Assim você me deixa curioso...ficou ou não sabendo quem era?

- Fiquei.

_Se a vida tem sido um mal pra você  
E o destino ingrato lhe faz padecer  
Não chore nunca mais_

- Foi inacreditável para mim, embora muitos dissessem que nos parecemos fisicamente, mas não entendo como ela pode me trocar por aquele sujeito. Quando conversamos e terminamos o namoro ela foi muito franca comigo. Não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido.- Vitor parou e respirou fundo – o fato é que aconteceu e eu não poderia julga-lo, mesmo porque o inverso também poderia ter acontecido.

Dimitri apenas olhava o primo esperando o desfecho da história.

- O mais incrível é que tudo parecia um melodrama programado. – em voz de falsete ele imitou Hermione "Coitado ele é tão sozinho", "...mas não deixa de ser interessante"; "acabei me interessando" . Não adianta eu não conseguia me conformar e os argumentos técnicos e científicos de Hermione me irritavam. Não seria muito mais fácil ela chegar e me dizer simplesmente " eu estou apaixonada por...

_Você vai ser feliz  
Ouça com atenção  
Estes versos que eu fiz_

- ....Severo Snape" .

Dimitri limitou-se a olhar o primo embasbacado. Não lhe parecia crível aquela história toda. Se ainda fosse o Potter se poderia dar um desconto. Mas o primo dele conhecido no mundo inteiro como apanhador ter sido trocado pelo Snape era o fim.

- E o que você fez? –Dimitri quis saber.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? –retrucou Vitor bravio- mandei que ela fosse procurar o Snape e ficasse com ele. Aproveitei e disse que tinha morrido para ela, portanto que vingasse que eu nunca tinha existido. Espero que estejam muito felizes os dois porque se merecem. Vitor bebeu um gole do seu cálice de vinho mostrando todo o seu desprezo que sentia por eles.

_Há um alguém na multidão  
Que vai lhe adorar  
Com devoção _

Há um alguém na solidão  
Que vai lhe entregar com amor  
O seu coração


End file.
